


Your Wish

by System_Glitch_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Be Careful What You Wish For, Eren's wish comes true, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, My poor Eren, Ocean fic?, he sees the ocean, what do i tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Glitch_801/pseuds/System_Glitch_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always wished to see the sea, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> (Levi POV)
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.....

I wonder when I came to doubt your words. 

 

Or more like I had never intended to listen to them in the first place. 

 

They say that monsters lie, to gain what they want. That Greed blinds them and whispers into their ear for them to repeat aloud. 

 

I guess it was my Greed that blinded me. 

 

Or maybe you were just too bright for me.

 

I had never intended to lie to you. I knew from the start, where your sights were set. 

But... when did it become like this? When did my jealousy start?

 

Ah, thats right. It was when you had finally turned your gaze to me. 

 

It was only for a brief second, but I will remember those eyes forever. And I will want them for even longer.  
The way you sat by your window and stared out into the deep blue abyss. I had never seen you up close till then, but your eyes always sparkled with the colour of the shining sun. 

Seeing them then, seeing them so close, I know that it was just a trick of lighting. 

Because they are so much more brighter and captivating then I had previously thought.  
The same colour as my beloved world, was now projected in your eyes. The blue-green gave off a feel of tranquillity that only heightened my curiosity of you. They stuck out against your dark skin and brown hair. 

 

How is it that your skin is so dark when you spend all day locked away inside? 

 

I never did find the answer. But I found many other interesting traits about you. 

Your extremely warm skin got goose-bumps when we brushed against each other whilst reading books on the shore, how you are way more clumsy then you look, that your eyes can change from dazzling sparkles to a burning blaze in a moment. 

Your cheeks could as well. 

You didn't know how to swim, and you trusted too easily. And the only thing you couldn't have, was the thing you wanted most. 

 

You had asked me to tell you stories of my world, And I did (how could I say no to your eyes?) 

you had asked me to come inside many time, but each time I refused. Eventually you found out why and wouldn't leave me alone about it. You looked up to me in a way and had promised that you would follow me anywhere. And I played it off as annoying, (though I secretly adored how your eyes sparkled whilst gazing at me, I had always thought I knew why) 

but when the real reason became clear, I started to stray from my original path. 

 

The more you talked about it, the less I wanted to show it to you. And the more you yearned to go there. 

 

I grew tired of the sight of your eyes looking at the horizon and not at me. 

 

I would later come to blame it on my bad blood.  
I'd say that this was inevitable.  
And perhaps it was.  
But maybe things would have turned out differently if you would have just looked at me. 

 

Not worshipped me for what you thought I was or where I was from. 

 

Not because you wanted to be like me.

 

If you had looked at the me who was fragile and just hid feelings well. 

 

The me that was tired of having to keep a strong and brave act up. 

 

The me that was tired of the blood shed that his race caused. 

 

The me who was lonely.

 

The me who wanted the eyes of a human boy to always be on him.

 

The me who wanted a human boy. 

 

But thats not what you saw. 

You never saw how my eyes changed from shining with adornment to glinting with want, or how they searched ever inch of your body with desire. 

 

Because you never looked at me anymore. 

If i had know that this is what was going to happen, i would have hid you from the world just as your family had done. 

If only your eyes were always looking upon me as they do now, then i wouldn't of had to see that look that will haunt me forever. 

 

it repeatedly plays in my mind. It feels like everyday, the same thing happens to you.

 

You had grabbed my hand with pure happiness and excitement in your eyes. Your lips stretched wide over your teeth as you placed your toes in the warm waves. You smiled and laughed and asked why I was always so cold when the water was this warm. I just shrugged and coaxed you in further. 

 

You had no idea the danger that awaited you, you had no doubts in me.  
Just held my hand lightly like you did those books.  
They were only pawns that helped you get to your dream. 

 

Was I like that too? Were you just going to toss me aside once you were free from your chains? 

 

I wasn't going to allow that to happen, once again I'd blame my blood for my rising fury as I felt your hand slip out of my grasp. I watched as your eyes opened wide with surprise and wider so with fear. 

 

I watched you wave your arms and split the surface of the water with the motions. 

 

I watched as your head slipped under

one, 

two, 

three times  
before I couldn't bear to have your eyes off of me.  
I followed you under and watched as your eyes fell upon me, their blue and green hues filled with questions. 

Filled with betrayal and hurt.

 

My voice rang out in the silence as I watched you drown. 

"I never said I was a mermaid, Eren. You just assumed. My kind are monsters that lure innocent humans astray and to their deaths." 

Something inside me swelled as your eyes opened wider and you tried to speak. 

Was it happiness? 

Yes that would do.

I was happy, your eyes were finally focused on me. 

 

Your eyes were finally....

You're finally....

 

"Eren?" 

 

It hurts. 

 

Oh god Eren it hurts. 

 

This isn't what I wanted, I didn't want your eyes to look at me like that. 

Please.

 

 

Stop. 

 

 

No more. 

 

Eren.

 

"Eren!"

 

 

\----------------

 

You always wished to see the sea. And you had told me once that you wished you could be apart of your beloved ocean. 

 

You got your wish Eren, are you happy?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Levi is a Siren.   
> And my friend on tumblr made a fan art awhile back when I told her my Idea: http://shoki-snk.tumblr.com/post/87009879557/this-is-what-i-get-for-talking-to
> 
> This idea came to me at 1 am. So i wrote it and its my first Fic on here.
> 
> Sorry if its bad!


End file.
